Regalos
by LunaMiriel
Summary: El beso su frente, pasaron unos minutos más y Sakura se quedo completamente dormida, Shaoran deposito un beso más en los labios de ella, los labios de Shaoran se acerco al odio de Sakura y lo único que se escucho fue: -Te amo, más que nada en esta vida…


Los personajes aquí utilizados no son de mi autoría, corresponden a un grupo de personas llamadas CLAMP que son a quienes le pertenecen los personajes aquí utilizados.

Este fic fue creado para el segundo concurso Navidad organizado por Cronicas Card Captor y Still For Your Love quedo entre las 3 mas votadas espero y les guste.

Asi que disfrútenlo.

REGALOS.

-"¿Dime que te pareció la fiesta?" - El joven de cabello castaño bajo un poco su visita para ver a la joven que lo acompañaba.

-"Me parece preciosa, esta época es mi preferida, la navidad siempre se me hace una época llena de magia, donde todo puede suceder"- ambos se detuvieron unos pocos pasas de la puerta para salir del edificio en que se encontraban.

El joven de cabello castaño y de ojos ámbar miro a su joven acompañante, una joven de piel blanca, de unos bellos y encantadores ojos color verde esmeralda, y que no podía dejar de mirar ya que lucía espectacular con el vestido que traía. La joven giro un poco su cuerpo quedo frente al enorme espejo que se encontraba a un lado de ella, que ocupaba casi toda la pared.

Al verse reflejada vio que todo estaba en orden, su vestido de color azul intenso que de la parte superior era straple de un solo tirante que se dividía en dos, uno bajaba por el mismo lado del hombro y el otro se cruzaba por la espalda, por enfrente se plisaba en diagonal hacia el tirante, el maquillaje estaba intacto, pero a decir verdad casi este no se notaba ya que este era un tanto natural y hacia que resaltara mas su belleza.

El joven a su lado que se veía impresionante mente bien de traje negro,con corbata de lazo negro se veía muy galante mas por la expresión de sus ojos cuando veía a su joven acompañante, llenos de amor y devoción por ella.

-"¿Nos vamos?"- El joven paso una mano por la cintura de la joven y la atrajo más hacia él.

-"Shaoran… yo…"- ella se sonrojo un poco por lo que el acababa de hacer pero se dejo llevar por él- "bien vayámonos".

-"¿Ya te dije?

-"No, ¿Que?"

-"... que luces hermosa y espectacular".

-"No, pero es bueno saberlo"- Respondió mientras su cara se volvía de todas las tonalidades de rojo.

-"Sakura…"- La cara de Shaoran tomo una tonalidad carmesí y desvió la mirada de su acompañante.

-"Dime que sucede"- Los dos salieron del edificio en el que se encontraban, él la detuvo un momento y se puso frente a ella mientras Sakura terminaba de acomodar su abrigo.

-"Se que pasado mañana es navidad y todo eso pero…"- el comenzó a buscar en los bolsillos del saco, extrayendo una caja y la tendió hacia Sakura, y él se sorprendió al ver que también ella en sus manos tenía una caja.

-"Feliz Navidad…"- Ambos intercambiaron sus regalos. Shaoran comenzó a abrir su regalo, pero se detuvo al ver que Sakura estaba un poco nerviosa, pero aun así prosiguió. Quito el envoltorio, abrió la cajita y retiró el papel que cubría el obsequio. Sakura apretaba el regalo de Shaoran contra su pecho mientras veía como el abría su regalo poco a poco, dejo de respirar en el momento en que retiró el papel para dejar al descubierto el objeto que tenia dentro.

Shaoran observo el objeto dentro de la caja, su mirada se paseaba del regalo a Sakura y de Sakura al regalo, ella solo puedo bajar la mirada.

-"Sa… Sakura, no me digas… que…"- la joven levanto la mirada y lo vio directamente a los ojos, su mirada había cambiado era más brillante y resplandeciente que antes al igual que su sonrisa era más grande. Ella solo pudo asentir con un movimiento de su cabeza en forma de afirmación. Shaoran saco el objeto de la cajita, eran unos pequeños zapatitos tejidos de color blanco, el bajo su mirada y vio como Sakura poso una de sus manos sobre su vientre y lo veía con extremo cariño. Shaoran tomo a Sakura por la cintura levantándola y atraiéndola hacia él.

-"Voy a ser papá... papá, ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo?, es que… bueno si se cómo pero… ¿estás segura?"-

-"Si estoy segura, tan segura como que tengo dos meses"- ella tenía su cara recargada en el pecho de Shaoran.

-"¿Pero por qué no me lo habías dicho?"

-"Porque tenía miedo… no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar pero al final me arme de valor y lo hice, aparte de que no estaba tan segura y quería confirmarlo".

-"Jajaja… ahí pequeña mía"- el rio y la acerco mas a él como si quisiera fundirse con ella acortando un espacio inexistente- "Miedo ¿a qué? ¿A cómo iba a reaccionar?, pues déjame decirte que no tienes porque, ya que me has hecho el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra"- él levanto el rostro de ella y la beso en la frente, el sintió como se estremeció entre sus brazos- "es mejor que nos vallamos ya está bajando la temperatura y no quiero que te enfermes, vamos"- Shaoran le abrió la puerta del auto a Sakura para que entrara y la cerró después de que ella entrara, el dio la vuelta al carro, entro en él y lo puso a andar. Sakura no dejaba de verlo, él la tenia cautivada por la felicidad que emanaba, el dirigió la mirada a ella e izo su sonrisa mas grande.

-"Falta que abras mi regalo anda ábrelo".

-"Oh, es verdad… falta abrirlo"-Sakura extrajo la caja de su saco y comenzó a abrirlo, Shaoran pasaba su mirada de Sakura a la carretera constante mente no quería perderse la expresión de cara cuando abriera el regalo por completo, Sakura fue abriendo el regalo con cuidado, extrajo una caja de madera y en ella estaban talladas pequeñas estrellas y en la parte de enfrente tenía una cerradura.

-"¿Y… como se supone que deba abrirla?"-Sakura busco en la caja del regalo la llave pero no estaba.

-"Bueno se abre con tu llave de estrella".

Sakura desabrocho la cadena de oro que traía en su muñeca donde traía una pequeña llave, ella vio a Shaoran con cara de incrédula ya que no era posible que su llave fuera la que abriera la pequeña caja pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que la llave encajaba perfectamente en la caja y más aun cuando esta se abría. Al girar la llave la tapa de la caja se abrió, una melodía comenzó a sonar, la melodía era un poco triste al comienzo pero conforme iba avanzando la melodía se iba haciendo más alegre.

-"Una caja musical… Shaoran es hermosa".

-"Aun falta".

De la caja iba saliendo una especie de botón de flor junto con una pequeña nota. Sakura la tomo y comenzó a leerla en silencio. Shaoran pasó junto a un parque y decidió estacionarse ahí para así poder ver cada reacción de Sakura.

_A mí amada Sakura:_

_Si te has dado cuenta que la melodía de esta cajita es triste al comienzo, eso es porque así era mi vida antes de conocerte y conforme va avanzando la melodía se va haciendo cada vez más alegre, pues déjame decirte que así es como es mi vida es desde que estoy junto a ti… alegre y colorida._

_Y es por eso que…_

-"¿Y es por eso que, qué Shaoran?"- Sakura volteo para ver a Shaoran pero no se encontraba en el lugar en el que él debería, él estaba fuera del auto dirigiéndose hacia ella, abrió la puerta y se puso a la altura de sus ojos.

-"Así que… ¿te gustaría casarte con migo?"- el botón que estaba en la caja se comenzó a abrir poco a poco para convertirse en una flor de cerezos y en el centro tenía un anillo de compromiso, un anillo de plata, el aro del anillo no era muy grueso y al unirse con la piedra se adelgazaba, en los lados tenía unas pequeñas figuras, la piedra era un diamante ni muy grande ni muy pequeña el volumen era perfecto.

-"Si… Si acepto"- Shaoran tomo el anillo y lo puso en el dedo de Sakura, ella extendió su mano para ver el anillo en su dedo y volvió su mirada hacia Shaoran, saliendo del auto y sorprendiéndolo lo beso.

-"Yo... emm... lo siento, fue la emoción"-Shaoran desvió la mirada y cubriendo parte de su cara con su mano tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-"Vamos, esta haciendo mas frió, no quiero que pesques un resfriado."- Tomando si mano ambos regresaron al auto para proseguir con su camino. Sakura estaba recargada de Shaoran, él la tenia abrazada con un solo brazo, Sakura se levanto un poco y deposito un beso en la mejilla de él.

-"Estoy feliz, mucho muy muy feliz".-Mostrandole su sonrisa mas radiante, él la miro y confirmo lo que ella le habia dicho con tan solo ver sus ojos, brillaban mas que las estrellas o el mismo día.

-"Yo también, soy muy feliz de que me hallas aceptado".- Shaoran saco su brazo detrás de Sakura para tomar la mano de ella entrelazándola, levantándola para depositar un beso en ella-"Ahora por favor ponte el cinturón, me pone nervioso el que no lo tengas puesto"

De pronto y de la nada, apareció un auto a toda velocidad frente a ellos en sentido contrario el cual intentó frenar pero por la delgada capa de hielo que estaba formando en el asfalto derrapó. Shaoran rápidamente solo la mano de Skura para mantenerla contra el aciento mientras que con la otra mano trato de virar el auto fuera del camino, todo iba sin mayor percance más que el puro susto. Con el primer movimiento Sakura se aferro al brazo de Shaoran cerrando sus ojos fuertemente.

Creyendo que todo había pasado ya, abrió los ojos pero el carro se dirigía hacia los transeúntes que paseaban con las compras de última hora. A pesar de lo inesperado de la situación logró esquivar a los transeúntes Shaoran intentó frenar y cambiar de dirección, pero el hielo hizo que perdiera el control del auto el cual giraba sobre su propio eje chocando con otros autos.

No sabían que ocurría, todo daba vueltas hasta que el auto fue detenido por un poste de luz. Shaoran levanto su vista para saber cómo se encontraba Sakura, mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad, al levantar la vista vio un auto que al igual que él había perdido el control y se dirigía hacia ellos con gran velocidad, la única reacción de él fue abalanzarse hacia Sakura y jalar la palanca del asiento para que este se fuera hacia atrás para así protegerla con su cuerpo, el impacto que causo el otro auto fue demasiado fuerte, después del impacto solo sintió un ligero dolor en el costado, levanto su vista para ver a Sakura que aun estaba inconsciente con un lado de la cara ensangrentada, Shaoran levanto su mano para tocarle la cara pero todo se volvió oscuro para él.

Sakura abrió los ojos y lo primero que hizo fue voltear para ver como se encontraba Shaoran, pero él no estaba, solo veía como las luces rojas y azules de las ambulancias y patrullas iluminaban el lugar. También veía como los paramédicos con sumo cuidado trataban de sacarla.

-"Sha… Shaoran, ¿dónde está Shaoran?"- en los ojos de Sakura comenzó a acumularse las lagrimas.

-"No se preocupe él ya va hacia el hospital"-le contesto uno de los paramédicos.

-"¿Como... como esta él?"

-"Él corrio con mucha suerte no se preocupe, esta bien"-Sakura después de escuchar eso volvió a perder el conocimiento.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, su mirada era muy borrosa y el brillo de la luz la deslumbraba. Un dolor se hizo presente en su cabeza. La puerta se abrió y un doctor entró a la habitación...

-"Señorita Kinomoto, que rápido ha despertado, debería descansar más, apenas hace unas horas tuvo un fuerte accidente y ahora debería estar descansando..." – el doctor era un poco mayor pero tenía una cálida sonrisa- "realmente lamento que esto..."-

-"Mi bebe… ¿cómo esta mi bebe? ¿Dónde está Shaoran?, ¿Cómo están los dos?"- se apresuró a preguntar notando una ligera preocupación el rostro del doctor, trato de incorporarse pero un mareo se lo impidió.

-"Tomelo con calma"-El doctor se acerco a ella y la ayudo a recostarse de nuevo en cama.-"No se preocupe su bebe corrió con mucha suerte no le paso nada, creo que su acompañante el Señor Li los protegió muy bien y lo suyo solo fue una pequeña abertura en su cabeza que requirió solo tres puntadas, él está bien dentro de lo que cabe, pero...".

-"¿Pero?"

-"Bueno… el recibió la mayoría de los golpes, ya al momento del ultimo impacto una aparte de metal que se desprendió del otro auto se le incrusto en uno de sus costados… perdió mucha sangre, logramos sacarlo sin causar ningún daño pero aun no reacciona y eso me preocupa un poco".

-"¿Puedo verlo?"- preguntó rápidamente.

-"No creo, el ahora duerme y usted debe de hacer lo mismo, así que descanse por favor"- El doctor salió de la habitación y apagó la luz. Su cabeza dio vueltas cuando se levanto, sintió lo helado del piso cuando se puso de pie, sus piernas estaban débiles por los analgésicos, pero nada de eso la iba a detener. Salió al pasillo el cual estaba más frío que la habitación y ella solo tenía puesta la delgada bata del hospital.

Ella encontró la habitación de Shaoran y entro, él estaba dormido, ella se acerco y acaricio su mano llena de rasguños causados por los vidrios rotos a causa del accidente, acerco una silla y se sentó en ella.

-"Shaoran… oh Shaoran, perdóname por favor, por mi culpa estas así "- las lágrimas comenzaron a salir- "si hubiera traído el cinturón puesto no hubieses tenido que protegerme, vamos despierta cariño, no me asustes así, recuerda que tenemos un gran regalo que disfrutar los dos por favor no me dejes..."- las palabras ya no pudieron salir a causa de las lagrimas.

Pero no ocurrió nada ni lo que quedo de la noche ni de el día siguiente. Tomoyo y Eriol en cuanto se enteraron de lo ocurrido fueron al hospital a ver cómo estaban los dos y llevarle un poco de ropa a Sakura, Touya llegaría hasta después de navidad ya que los vuelos estaban cancelados por el mal clima.

-"Vamos Sakura, vamos a la casa tienes que descansar"- Tomoyo tenía varias horas tratando de convencerla pero sin mucho éxito.

-"No, váyanse ustedes, no quiero apartarme de el por favor vayan a celebrar".

-"No, mejor nos quedamos con tigo no te dejaremos sola".

-"Mejor vayamos por algo de cenar para Sakura no se puede mal pasar en su estado"-Tomoyo tomo la mano de Eriol.

-"Gracias Eriol, te lo agradezco mucho"- ambos jóvenes salieron de la habitación dejándola sola. El reloj marcaba pasadas de la media noche.

-"Feliz navidad amor"- Sakura aparto el cabello de la frente de Shaoran y deposito un beso en ella despues uno en sus labios, tomo la caja musical que estaba un poco raspada pero no paso de eso, la habitación se lleno de la melodía, fue hacia la ventana y se recargo en uno de los lados-" Estrellas del norte y estrellas del sur, iluminen su camino para que llegue hasta mi"

-"¿Por qué pedir lo que ya tienes?"- Shaoran le dedico una gran sonrisa a Sakura que no cavia de la sorpresa.

-"Hola extraño…"-Sakura se acerco a él mientras sus lagrimas corrían-"Feliz navidad"

-"Hola extraña... Perdón por preocuparte, ¿Como estas tu y el bebe?"- Shaoran tenía una expresión de preocupación.

-"No te preocupes, el bebe es fuerte como su padre"- Sakura acaricio la mejilla de Shaoran- "gracias a ti no nos paso nada grave… Gracias por protegernos".

-"Es mi deber protegerlos a los dos de ahora en adelante, ya que ya somos una familia"-Shaoran levanto su mano para limpiar las lagrimas de Sakura después poso una mano sobre el vientre de Sakura- "Gracias por resistir, ya que la vida que te espera con nosotros va a ser muy hermosa, como tu mamí. ¿Dime Sakura tienes algún nombre?".

-"Bueno había pensado en que si es niña me gustaría que se llamase Sora y si es niño… bueno creo que Hien como tu padre ¿dime qué te parece?".

-"Me parece bien los nombres que elegiste son perfectos, solo espero que sea una niña para que se parezca a ti no quiero que se pierdan esos lindos y hermosos ojos".

-"A mi no me importa lo que sea, al fin de cuentas este pequeño ser que crece dentro de mi es una parte de ti, así que si es niña o es niño lo querré igual".

-"Mi mejor regalo de navidad es que ambos estén bien y que estarán junto a mí. Así que no podría pedir más. Te vez cansada, apuesto que no has dormido mucho verdad"- Sakura solo le dedico una sonrisa, Shaoran se hizo para la orilla y tiro de ella con suavidad, sus brazos la envolvieron, apretándola contra el cuerpo de él. Sakura se dio la media vuelta para así míralo.

El beso su frente, pasaron unos minutos más y Sakura se quedo completamente dormida, Shaoran deposito un beso más en los labios de ella, los labios de Shaoran se acerco al odio de Sakura y lo único que se escucho fue:

-"Te amo, más que nada en esta vida y gracias por ser parte de mi presente y por querer estar en mi futuro junto con este pequeño ser que hoy llevas dentro de ti, ustedes dos son mi mejor regalo de navidad, los amo"- Apretó mas a Sakura entre sus brazos y él también cerro sus ojos disfrutando de ese momento.

No se olviden de los Reviews

Gracias :D


End file.
